ChileRelleno
|team = Red |languages = English |government = Capitalist |ruler = |image_ruler = |religion = Mixed |currency = Dollar |statisticsdate= 07/09/2010 |rank = 2,473 |infra = 9,600.00 |tech = 2,400.00 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 3,967.716 mile diameter. 1,608.463 in purchases, 518.729 in modifiers, 1,840.524 in growth |nationstrength = 55,138.339 |totalpop = |civilians = |Military = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} ChileRelleno is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. He first joined CyberNations after following a link provided to him by a fellow member of a fish/aquaria website. Nation information His nation, Land O Chile, was created on February 28, 2007. Chile spent the first two months of his CyberNations career unaligned. During this time, he ignored several recruitment messages, of which, ironically, none were from the New Pacific Order (NPO), and fought a few minor one-on-one wars with other unaligned nations. While researching alliances, he decided that if he was going to ally his nation, that it must be with an alliance with a history of unparalleled success and organization and that a strong military influence/structure was highly desirable. Understandably, these prerequisites led him to seek membership in the New Pacific Order so on May 2, 2007, ChileRelleno joined the ranks of the Order and pledged his fealty to the serving Emperor, TrotskysRevenge. Upon his arrival in the Order, Chile immediately went to work serving as a proud soldier for Pacifica. ChileRelleno served in the Executors Squad, fighting alongside his comrades in numerous skirmishes against Farkistan (FARK) and Legion Terms of Surrender (ToS) violators. The original Executors eventually disbanded, but Chile's pride in the squad led him to reforge it, for he sought to temper an unbreakable sword to be wielded against the enemies of the Order. Chile served as Squad Leader of the Executors and led his squad mates into the fury of the first round of the FAN-WUT War. Executors served the Order during this time with much valor and meritorious service and were a name to be feared by their enemies. They were awarded the first Pacifican Outstanding Unit Award, http://pacificorder.net/forum/index.php?s=...t&p=4304634 for their combined actions during the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) – World Unity Treaty (WUT) War. Executors continue to serve the Order and now have two Executors Squads serving with distinction in multiple battalions. He and his squad mates are ever vigilant and stand ready to go into harms way, to go all the way to ZI if needs be, to serve the New Pacific Order. ' "We are the Executors, and We are the Best!" ' ChileRelleno has also served his beloved Order as a Spirit Guard, Non Commissioned Officer, Zeta Battalion Lieutenant, and currently serves as the Squad Leader of the Zeta Battalion Executors Squad. ' "I'm but a soldier, without my comrades I'm nothing, it is only thru the bonds forged in the fires of battle, that my comrades and I make Pacifica indomitable!" ' He has seen action in various military campaigns for the New Pacific Order, *''NPO-ONOS War'' *''VietFAN'' *''Unjust War'' *''Reeducation of Devildogs'' *''InFANtile War'' *''Woodstock Massacre'' *''Wolfpack War'' *''GATO-1V War'' *''Golden Sabres War'' *''NPO-BDC War'' *''CIS-1V War'' *''War of the Coalition'' *''NPO-Jarheads War'' *''Karma War'' *''Doom House-NPO War'' *''Fark-NPO War'' *''Dave War'' Chile says that CyberNations in and of itself is boring, it is only through the various alliances and their internal/external interactions that he finds the game worth playing. He takes much pride in being a Pacifican and strives to be a worthy comrade to his Pacifican brothers-in-arms. His heart sings when he hears new members exclaim the virtues of the Order over their former alliances, their comments on the selfless commitment by their new brethren, either with guidance/aid in building their nations or when fighting a common enemy, of the bonds forged in the fires of war, their awe over the unheard of level of activity and camaraderie that makes the Order so powerful. OOC/RL ChileRelleno is a rather "crusty ol' SOB", who just hit forty (40) years old in August 2008. He is a dedicated husband and the father of two young boys and an infant daughter (Daddies girl). He is a master rated skydiver in real life (United States Parachute Association USPA License #D24868) with over 600 jumps in 42 states and 97 Drop Zones (DZ), from over 36 types of airplanes and 5 types of helicopters. He is an avid fishkeeper with an extensive knowledge of general freshwater aquaria. His main interest is South/Central American cichlids with Oscars (Astronotus ocellatus) being his favorite. He is an Advice Team member at http://www.oscarfish.com and active on a few other fish related website forums. Chile has a love for the outdoors. His favorite activities are skydiving, fishing (saltwater or freshwater), hiking/camping, mountain biking, and rock climbing. Category:Individuals Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Unjust War veteran Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran